


imperfections

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sana, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: sana doesn't know how to help chaeyoung.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 14





	1. imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is something that happened to me. but i obviously changed some things. i really hope y'all liked it!

the first time sana saw chaeyoung, she thought the shorter girl was like the others omegas. she expected to see chaeyoung as a tsundere.

but she get surprised when chaeyoung showed something she didn't thought it would be possible. chaeyoung was different and sana was dying to know more about her. 

everyday, she'd be waiting for chaeyoung and shyly asked her to company her home. chaeyoung would always be surprised and she would say yes, smiling. sana didn't thought they would be closer in some way. 

she didn't have expectations. since seeing chaeyoung, she knows the omega would be a popular and kind student, so she'll for sure have a lot of people who she can date. sana was grateful that chaeyoung always treat her like her one and only. 

until the omega fell in love. sana cried that day, chaeyoung thought because the girl was proud of her, but it wasn't the case. sana didn't expected her to be chaeyoung's alpha, but then why's hurting her? 

chaeyoung deserve more than she can have her. she can handle it, didn't she? 

but it was still hard, chaeyoung won't feel the same. and sana doesn't know, chaeyoung is kinda special. the girl can be clumsy and then be a mature woman, sana will be forever surprised.

she even know. chaeyoung's friends don't even know her because chaeyoung is always with her mind, and sana's always thinking what's inside the omega's mind? what make the omega look bad and mad?

chaeyoung really is quiet, but then she can be louder. she can be frowning, but then she'll be smiling. she can cry and then laugh. what's inside son chaeyoung?

but sana doesn't know how to help chaeyoung. sana doesn't how to make chaeyoung see what she see inside her. sana doesn't know how to tell chaeyoung how perfect she is and how even her _imperfections_ are perfect. but the girl won't never let her see inside. sana's too curious and that's why she's even more attracted to chaeyoung. she's the mysterious box. 

so when chaeyoung told her feelings while sobbing, sana can't help it but held her waist. kissing her cheek while saying "me too", but sana can't really know how chaeyoung's mind work, she doesn't know if she can help her. sana's only sure she'll always open the door when chaeyoung's down and needs someone. 

but sana can't also help herself, but kiss her. taking chaeyoung's lips to paradise and then get down in hell. minatozaki sana won't mind being in hell if she's with son chaeyoung. she won't mind do everything for her and show her the bright side of the dawn. when the moon's up, sana will drag her and tell her "you're perfect", every night if chaeyoung don't understand. everyday if chaeyoung blush and deny. when the sun's up, sana will make sure chaeyoung's awake, make sure she's eating, that she's in good mood and tell her "don't worry about your shape, you're still perfect" and chaeyoung will say: "you're perfect while i'm just a shit forming imperfections." 


	2. but

chaeyoung has always had only one thought of herself that, until she met sana, was always in her mind. 

"you're imperfect."

chaeyoung has been always someone different from the others. she knows she's going to alone all her life, since everybody wants her to be like the others.

but how can she be happy when her life is always in the line? with all the things she went through, why would she just smile? why does everyone thinks it's easy to forget? 

chaeyoung raised herself. getting knowledge of the thoughts of people. she knew how to be an omega by herself. chaeyoung didn't needed someone.

since she didn't have someone in her life, why now she would screw everything she learned by herself for someone who'll leave after? 

when chaeyoung saw sana for the first time, she knew that the alpha was going to be a talking person, but with good intentions since momma told her.

chaeyoung knew sana's hurt in some way. but her bubble personality doesn't allow her to say it out loud. the omega didn't try to help her, because she found it useless. 

but when she fell in love with the alpha, she took it as her priority. chaeyoung started to be more present in sana's life, trying to be a light in the darkness. trying to smile and give her a hand when she's down. trying to make her feel comfortable and make her talk about everything's happening to her. chaeyoung just wanted to be a warm sun in the summer's heat.

when she reached sana's eyes, they were bright. but when she saw the alpha sad, her eyes were way too dark and deep, like her orbs are trying to say all her pain, chaeyoung really tried to her knowledge about her.

sana seems to like her too, but chaeyoung get insecurities. thinking she's not enough, she's a shit and she doesn't deserve to met sana. the alpha is so important in her life, like without her, son chaeyoung doesn't exist. 

so, when sana told her a bit of her childhood, chaeyoung felt sad and a bit jealous. because even sana had a perfect childhood, when she didn't. chaeyoung doesn't remember felt loved. 

so, when she saw sana's eyes, which were technically with hearts every time she's beside her, chaeyoung didn't realize it at first, but then she knew what's being loved like. 

sana showed her: being loved it's when someone keeps the door open for her, not letting the darkness get inside with her. being loved it's whenever she feels down, sana's by her side. being loved it's just so perfect. being loved it's when you have someone who'll tell you you don't have any flaws. being loved it's like the other part of you, someone who'll be by your side and support you. but chaeyoung knows she'll take time to really know what's that and how to love back. 

more when minatozaki sana is by your side, supporting you. 

but son chaeyoung is just... the shit everyone has to frown because of the smell, chaeyoung is the shit itself.

but sana won't leave her, she won't let her think about herself like that. she won't let someone hurt her. she's going to be chaeyoung's protector, even if it takes all her life, she'll do it. she'll take all the damage and be by chaeyoung's side, from now on and forever. 


	3. you aren't one. (cus you're perfect)

sana used to see everything as nothing. as no one is meant to be by her side. 

she used to think she's going to be alone, since no omega saw her as someone. sana just have herself, but she didn't get closer to her mind. 

so, when chaeyoung suddenly starts to say compliments to her, she can't do something, but blush like it's her first time. all her cheeks reddish while the omega won't stop. 

chaeyoung used to be afraid of people. because she didn't felt trusting them, they can hurt her in any ways, why she should trust them?

chaeyoung used to be in the backyard. where she felt like loved, the only times she had that feeling of being the last puzzle in the set, being with the other puzzles. 

so, when sana suddenly starts to say that she's a queen or perfect, chaeyoung can't react, but blush while saying it's otherwise. 

they used to like being alone, knowing no one can hurt them. but when they met each other, they felt like being pulled back together. 

like, all the pain they went through, were getting to the end. they saw the exit together. 

so chaeyoung didn't hesitate to be the first saying "i love you", because she really means it. she hovered all the things she ever had and threw them in the back of her heart. she felt it. it's not hard to be in love and love sana, the alpha is just so perfect.

so sana didn't hesitate to ask her to sleep over. saying "i'll repair your heart and i'll show you what's in my paradise", she means it. chaeyoung cried all that night, telling her the secrets she's been hiding. sana can keep them. 

so, when her lips touched chaeyoung's, with her hands under the omega's clothes, she really meant it as her first "i love you", being honest as she was saying that.

they are learning how to love each other. 


End file.
